Son of Krypton
by dragonupgost
Summary: Son of Krypton is back!


"Do you not understand, Krypton's core is collapsing? We may only have a matter of days and I warned you that harvesting the core was suicide. It has accelerated the process of implosion," exclaimed Jor-El, the current head scientist on all of Krypton, as he stood before the high council.

"Our energy resources were completely depleted. What would you have us do El?" asked one of the older looking council members in a strained tone. It was as if he was just now realizing the consequences of his people's actions and was powerless to stop it.

"Look to the stars, like are ancestors did! There are habitual world within reach and we can start by using the old outposts," insisted Jor-El but he could see, by the looks on their faces, that they were doubting him at the moment.

"You're not insisting that we evacuate the entire planet?" asked an equally as old council woman but in a more disrespectful tone.

"No everybody here is already dead. Give me control of the codex; I will insure the survival of our race. There is still hope, I have held that hope in my hands," said Jor-El as he held his hands out as if he was once again holding his new born child.

Sadly his pleading was interrupted by an explosion, which rocked the council room, and sent the guards flying into the walls. Jor-El turned to see who would attack during such a crucial moment but his eyes widened upon seeing his oldest friend walk through the destroyed doors with a squad of soldiers in battle armor. As he and his troops continued to approach the council, they shot the remaining four guards before they even had time to react.

"Zod?" Jor-El thought in confusion.

"This council has been disbanded," said Zod in an even tone and impassive features.

"On who's authority?" the council woman asked in a harsh tone filled with an underline of fear.

"Mine," spoke another voice, from behind Zod, before Zod pulled his weapon and shot the woman dead in the chest.

Our from behind Zod stepped, the highest-ranking member of the Kryptonian military, Naruto-Zu of the house of Dar. The Zu family was possibly the oldest and most military/political related family to ever arise to power. The Zu family stood for ambiguity, secrets, and mystery because of their vast knowledge and the mystery surrounding their family. Most of their recent generations have been born into the military because of their sharp minds and ability to inspire others at will.

"Now the rest of you will be tried and punished accordingly," said Naruto in a polite tone, that betrayed the current situation, as he motioned for Zod to carry out his orders.

Zod then motioned for his own second in command, Faura, to secure the rest of the council. While this was happening, Jor-El approached both Naruto and Zod with pure confusion in his eyes.

"Naruto, Zod what are you doing? This is madness," said Jor-El but when the three of them met, Naruto simply patted him on his royal armor and walked past him, to allow the two friends time to talk.

"The High General is doing what should have been done years ago. Stop these law makers endless debates that led Krypton to ruin!" yelled Zod but it was more directed at the council than his oldest friend.

Meanwhile the soldiers pulled the leaders of Krypton from their thrones and made them all kneel on the ground. Meanwhile earthquakes shook all of Krypton, symbolizing the coming doom that would befall their planet. At the same time, Naruto looked over each and every one of them with a cold hatred in his eyes that didn't look right with his kind smile.

"And if your forces prevail, your High General will be the leader of _nothing_!" argued Jor-El but he felt a cold chill run up his spine with a pair of hands rested gently on his shoulders from behind.

"Then join us Jor-El and help us save our race. A great mind such as yours would be a waist if left to die. Help us sever the degenerative bloodlines that led us to this state, after all you are the most brilliant scientist to ever grace Krypton and yet these _fools_ simply cast your warnings aside," Naruto said in almost a whisper but his tone and words did tempt Jor-El to actually help them for a split second.

"And who will decide which bloodlines survive Naruto, You?" asked Jor-El, clearly refusing the offer, and the aura around Naruto suddenly shifted to cold and calculating.

"Please don't do this Jor-El, I don't want us to become enemies," said Zod clearly showing where his allegiances lye.

"By siding with him you have abandoned the very principles upon which our friendship was based. You have taken up the sword against your own people! I will respect the man you once were Zod but as long as you side with this mad General were are no longer allies," said Jor-El in a saddened tone and it was then that Zod's eyes also turned cold.

"Take him away," ordered Zod and with that, two guards escorted Jor-El out of the council chamber.

"Now…gentlemen let us do what must be done to save our race!" Naruto yelled as he pulled a long blade out of his belt and slit every member of the council's throats before motioning everyone to follow him.

Just as he had predicted, Jor-El had escaped and was no doubt going for the codex that held the DNA of their entire race. Hence, the reason he, Zod, the beautiful and deadly Faura, and a squad of troops were currently heading for the home of Jor-El. It was a shame that such a beautiful place will be vanquished from the galaxy in only a day or two but that's what they get for not listening to Jor-El.

"Focus fire on the main door but have two ships patrol the perimeter," ordered Naruto as they neared the house of El.

Once close enough the four ships unleashed their weapons upon the thick metal doors and blew them to pieces. It was then that Naruto was informed that his forces were being pushed back by the council's own military and that soon they would be over run.

"High General perhaps we should secure your safety before the council forces arrive," said Faura, voicing her opinion, while Naruto leapt from the airship and landed roughly on the ground below.

"Come my loyal soldiers of Krypton, you only live once!" yelled Naruto and soon enough the other soldiers also leapt from their own airships to join their leader.

"Zod you come with me, Faura secure this landing zone for as long as you can," the revolutionary General ordered over the roaring engines.

"Sir we must secure your safety," Faura insisted.

Naruto turned to face her, with an almost maddening grin on his face, and placed one arm around her shoulder before leading her to the very edge of the platform. From there they could see the city, of in the distance, burning and being destroyed by the fighting taking place. From a warrior's point of view, it was more beautiful than anything ever created.

"My dear Faura our world is crumbling around us and our planets people are tearing each other to pieces over anything and everything. Krypton hasn't seen this kind of glorious destruction in almost three generations! Can you hear it? Can you hear their wonderful screams?" asked Naruto as he motioned out to everything in front of them.

"But sir aren't we meant to protect Krypton?" asked Faura.

"Krypton is already dead so how can we save the dead? No, if things go as planned then we will create a new Krypton and once that one is destroyed, our decedents will search the galaxy for another Krypton! However, it will always begin and end the same way. Glorious war!" exclaimed Naruto in an almost childlike happiness.

"Understood sir," was all Faura said but deep within the depths of her mind she knew he was right, after all what was a warrior without war?

"Good now let's go pay a visit to Jor-El before he does something stupid. Oh on second thought, Faura you come with me to," Naruto said in a nonchalant manner as the ground beneath them shook even more.

Once inside the home of Jor-El, the man himself greeted the three military Kryptonians but he now wore his own military grade armor and a Kryptonian Assault Rifle.

"I know you took the codex Jor-El, surrender it and I'll let you and your family live," cooed Naruto but Jor-El's eyes said he would be willing to die if it meant saving whatever was in that pod.

"This is a second chance for all of Krypton, not just the bloodlines you believe are worthy," spat Jor-El.

"What have you done!?" Zod asked sharply with a wide-eyed look.

"We've had a child, Zod a boy child. The first natural born child in centuries and he will be free. Free to forge his own destiny and not be trapped like we were," said Jor-El with a small amount of pride in his voice.

"Heresy!" yelled Faura, not believing what she was hearing.

"Destroy it!" yelled Zod, in rage, as he and Faura pulled their weapons on the small ship containing the child of Jor-El.

"Hold your fire the both of you!" Naruto ordered with harshness in his voice and just in time because Jor-El had drawn his weapon to defend his newborn son.

"Jor-El is a very smart man, smarter than most would give him credit for and he wouldn't do this without a reason. Ah I see, you've transferred the DNA of the codex into your son in the hopes that he will create a new Krypton on another world," said Naruto as it finally clicked, after all being a military genius he had the gifts of piecing things together very quickly.

"What do we do sir?" asked Faura with her gun trained on Jor-El's head.

"Simple we turn ourselves over to the council military and await our punishment," said Naruto, in a casual tone, as he gently placed his hand on the Sub-Commander's weapon and applied just enough strength to make her lower it.

"Why Naruto, why would you do all of this and just let you one chance at victory slip away? Why do any of this?" asked Jor-El as the council military raced towards the house.

"You're not a warrior Jor-El so I wouldn't expect you to understand, however you are a brilliant man so I will use the time we have left to explain it to you. When Krypton was young, there was a version of myself that was the hero of the planet and helped to make it what it is today. Sadly, that version of me died but not before using an ability to clone himself and so over the years, different versions of myself have watched over our planet to insure it would never die. All of those memories being passed on to the next clone and it is only now, after all these years, do I realize that the only way to save Krypton _is_ to destroy it. To start anew in some distant solar system and it's all because of you that I found the perfect one," explained Naruto as the flying transports got closer and closer with each passing moment.

"But that would be impossible. Someone would have realized what you had been doing," said Jor-El as the group of soldiers put down their weapons, just as Naruto ordered, and prepared themselves for judgment.

"Yes it would be impossible to do such a thing but I changed my appearance every time I cloned. Now however, I have returned to my original for just in time to see Krypton's destruction. Now let's see how hot the fires of hell really are," said Naruto as the transports landed and troops swarmed them and even placed Jor-el and his wife in chains.

"You're insane," said Jor-El.

"Completely and happily."

Well I kept a majority of it the same and added some extra story onto the end. So review, give ideas, and PM me if you have any questions.


End file.
